LEGO Fullmetal Alchemist The Video Game
(I am still working on this article. You can only edit this IF you have my permission otherwise it would be kinda rude, so if you don't have my permission, then DON'T edit!-Elcidman, creator of this article) LEGO Fullmetal Alchemist The Video Game is a lego game based on the hit anime series Fullmetal Alchemist. However, it is based only on the 2003 series not Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood from 2009. It is for X Box 360, PS3, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. A sequel based on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood will come out. Levels The Walk Home Playable Characters: Edward Elric (younger) Alphonse Elric (younger) Level Type: Puzzle Places: Prairie, Woods, Old Shack, Field, House, Objectives: Edward and Alphonse want to go home and show their mother their new alchemy skills, head back to the house to see her. Yock Island Playable Characters: Edward Elric (younger) Alphonse Elric (younger) Level Type: Boss Places: Beach, Forest, Forest Swamp, Forest Clearing Boss: The Masked Man (3 hearts) Objectives: After the tragic death of their mother who had fallen sick to an illness, Edward and Alphonse vowed to bring her back with alchemy. Hoping to learn something about human transmutation, the boys studied alchemy with Izumi Curtis a young woman with a vast knowledge of alchemy. Izumi is a strict and hot tempered teacher who left the boys on Yock Island alone for a month as part of their training. Edward and Alphonse must survive on the island and must defend themselves against the evil masked man who wants to hunt them down. Resembool Playable Characters: Edward Elric (younger) Alphonse Elric (younger) Level Type: Puzzle Places: Village, Abandoned Church, Creepy Mansion, House Objectives: Edward and Alphonse have completed their training with Izumi Curtis, now they have returned to their hometown of Resembool. Guide Edward and Alphonse to their old house so they can start the human transmutation and bring their mother back. Train Robbery Playable Characters: Edward Elric (red coat) Alphonse Elric (armor) Maes Hughes (casual clothes) Level Type: Boss Places: Passenger Car, Top of the Train, Storage Car, Front Car Objectives: Edward and Alphonse's human transmutation failed, they did not bring their mother back. They broke alchemy's laws of equivalent exchange and an accident happened, Edward lost his arm and leg and Alphonse lost his entire body. However, Edward was able to save his brother and seal his soul inside a suit of armor. Edward's best friend, a young girl named Winry Rockbell, was a skilled mechanic and designed Edward a mechanical arm and mechanical leg to replace his real limbs. Edward and Alphonse go on a journey to look for the philosophers stone to get their real bodies back. They take a train to Central, the capital city of Amestris where they will train to become state alchemists as part of their journey. But....on the train ride to Central the train is robbed by criminals who want everyone's valuables! Edward and Alphonse team up with Maes Hughes, a military officer, and try to stop the train robbers! Boss: Train Robber Leader (3 hearts) Tucker's House Playable Characters: Edward Elric (red coat) Alphonse Elric (armor) Level Type: Boss Places: Dining Room, Living Room, Basement, Laboratory Objectives: As part of their State Alchemist training, Edward and Alphonse must study under Shou Tucker a mysterious man who conducts Chimera experiments. Things start to get fishy when Tucker's daughter Nina disappears..... Boss: Giant Chimera (3 hearts) Reole Playable Characters: Edward Elric (red coat) Alphonse Elric (armor) Rose Thomas Level Type: Puzzle Places: Cafe, Town Square, Downtown, Uptown, Father Cornello's palace Objectives: It has been three years since the incident with Nina and Edward and Alphonse continue their quest in search of the Philosophers Stone. In their travels they come to a city in the desert called Reole, there they meet a young woman named Rose Thomas. Rose Thomas tells them about a man called Father Cornello who is the prophet of the sun god Leto, Father Cornello can perform miracles. Edward and Alphonse think Father Cornello may possess the philosophers stone, interested they ask Rose if she could take them to Father Cornello. Play as Edward, Alphonse, and Rose and go to Father Cornello's palace. Father Cornello a fraud Playable Characters: Edward Elric (black clothes) Alphonse Elric (armor) Level Type: Boss Places: Prison, Staircase, Main Hall, Outside Palace Objectives: Edward and Alphonse learn that Father Cornello is not really a prophet but a fraud. He uses alchemy to perform his "miracles" and possesses a fake philosophers stone. He has also been lying to the people of Reole and only wants to called a prophet for power! Edward and Alphonse confronted him but were thrown into prison. Now they must escape and take down Cornello's thugs and in the end....take him down. Find Cornello and expose what he is to the people...then take him down. Boss: Sun God Statue (3 hearts) Scar Playable Characters: Edward Elric (black clothes) Alphonse Elric (armor) Tim Marcoh Level Type: Boss Places: Downtown, Ghetto, Abandoned Alleyway Objectives: After their long journey Edward and Alphonse return to Central.....with nothing. But was their search for the philosophers stone in vain? A serial killer called "Scar" has been on a murder spree while Edward and Alphonse were gone, Scar only kills state alchemists though and for unknown reasons.....Edward and Alphonse decide to track him down and face him. Scar also wants to kill the former state alchemist, Tim Marcoh. You must protect Marcoh and defeat Scar. Boss: Scar (six hearts) Laboratory 5 Playable Characters: Edward Elric (black clothes) Alphonse Elric (armor) Level Type: Boss Places: Gate, Courtyard, Tunnels, Execution room, Main Hall Objectives: Edward and Alphonse must investigate the mysterious Laboratory 5 since it may be connected to the Philosophers Stone and Tim Marcoh's research. Play as Edward and explore the old laboratory...meanwhile play as Alphonse and fight the guard of laboratory 5, Barry the chopper! Boss: Number 48 (three hearts) Barry the chopper (three hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images